


happy new year

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was going to post this last year but didn't, so. Robert and Aaron share a kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy new year

Aaron sat at the bar as Diane held the mic. Almost 2016, he thought to himself.  
“Almost midnight” Diane said. He felt someone beside him so turned to see who it was.  
“Not too late I see.” Robert said stood in front of him now.  
“No.” Aaron replied.  
‘So who you kissing at midnight?” Robert asked.  
“No one.”   
“Right.” Robert said. “The thing is, I haven’t got anyone either.”  
“That right?”   
“Yeah.” Robert smiled that same one he did on christmas day, when Aaron asked if he was going home. “So I was hoping.” Robert looked at him then more seriously.  
“10” Diane shouted.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“5”  
“Yes.”  
Robert held Aaron’s face in his hands, like he did the first time, as he kissed him. He didn’t care about the pub being packed, he just knew this would be his only excuse for a while to kiss Aaron, knowing Aaron probably still hated him. Fire works literally want off and most people in the pub kissed their loved one. Robert pulled away, just enough so he could speak and look into Aaron’s eyes.  
“Happy new yeah.” He whispered.  
“Happy new yeah.” Aaron whispered back and pulled Robert back into the kiss. Others had stopped their short kisses now and lots were looking at the boys, who smiled into their kiss. Aaron pulled away softly.  
“Ive missed you so much.” Robert said loud enough for others to hear.  
“Ive missed you too.” Aaron replied.  
“I promis I wont hurt you agin, if you’ll ever take me back. I love you, more then anything.” Aaron quickly kissed Robert back. He pulled back and nodded.  
“Promise you wont cheat on me.” Aaron said half joking half scared he might.  
“Your the only person in the world I want, only person I’ll ever need.” Kerry looked to Dan as to say ‘and why don’t you make declarations of love to me like that?’  
“Are you saying your take me back?” Robert asked.  
“We’ll see.” Aaron smiled lightly.  
“So does that mean I get another kiss?” Aaron smiled and nodded before kissing Robert again. Robert know this would be a good year, he just needed Aaron for it to be a good year.


End file.
